The framed freshener generally relates to air freshening devices and more specifically to a picture frame with an integral scented gel.
A variety of gel products are on the market, used mostly for toys, novelty, gifts, window clings, and decorative ornaments. The consumers are particularly attracted by the gel products due to their features of softness, color, and introduction of a scent or fragrance. These features, desired by consumers, are related to the nature of the gel product, which may contain mineral oil. Additionally, the careful selection of the composition of gel products has related the good dispersion between a scent or fragrance and the surface of the gel products for introduction into the atmosphere.
After setting a scented liquid into a thermal form cavity and forming a gel in a desired shape with the scent within its composition, a frame having a decorated surface and edge treatment includes the gel within the thermal form in an opening, aperture, or other space adjacent to other openings for mounting a photo or the like. The gel adjacent to a photo in a frame can then be located where suitable in a home or office.
Conventional picture frames typically consist of elongated members of wood, metal, or plastic arranged in a rectangular shape with the corners connected with adhesives or mechanical fasteners. The display photo is placed in the frame along with a transparent front panel of glass or plastic, matting if desired, and backing materials, which are further attached with more fasteners, and positioned behind the photo or artwork within the elongated members shaped into a frame, often rectangular but other shapes are possible. Particularly, the frame has a wire, or other suitable fastener appropriately secured, for use in hanging the picture on a wall or other vertical surface. Alternatively, the frame has a stand for supporting a picture upright upon a flat surface such as a shelf, table, or desk.